


Drabble time

by MahouBunnyBell



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Implied/Referenced Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Panties, Sex Toys, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:53:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MahouBunnyBell/pseuds/MahouBunnyBell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various DMMd drabbles for various pairings. 4/21/14- Added RenAo birthday smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Koujaku's had better days (NoiAo)

There was one thing that had been bothering Koujaku since the fall of Oval Tower. One horrible, horrible thing. And that, of course, was the fact that he'd barely had the chance to see Aoba at all since everything went down.

Because Aoba seemed to be devoting all of his free moments to visiting _that loser_ in the hospital.

Koujaku couldn't really say he was surprised. After all, under the circumstances it was understandable that Aoba felt a little responsible about Noiz's injuries. The guy had ended up with a building falling on him while helping Aoba take down Toue, after all. And Aoba was the kind of guy who was sure to stand beside someone he thought he owed it to. Aoba was great like that.

Still, did he have to spend ALL his time with him!?

At least it was finally over. As of yesterday the younger man had been discharged from the hospital, so Aoba once again would be around for Koujaku to visit. And visit he intended to. He'd even been fortunate enough to run into Tae-san earlier that day, and the woman had confirmed both that Aoba was going to be home that evening and that Koujaku was welcome to join them for dinner.

She'd even given him the house key, since she was going to be out for most of the afternoon and she wasn't entirely sure when Aoba would be home from work.

Of course, it only took Koujaku a minute after entering the Seragaki household to know something wasn't right. Namely, there was an all-too-familiar pair of boots sitting in the entryway, taunting him with their green accents.

Oh joy. He still wasn't done monopolizing Aoba.

Koujaku growled a little and headed to the stairs. That brat might still be clinging to Aoba, but he certainly wasn't going to leave him in peace.

What Koujaku encountered when he swung open the door to Aoba's room definitely made him wish that he hadn't made that decision. There was Aoba. _Naked_ Aoba. Straddling an equally naked Noiz. And good god, naked Noiz had... metal embedded in his dick. Was that what Aoba was into!?

Koujaku wanted to die. Unfortunately for him, his body had stopped moving and he was left just standing there, gaping while Noiz stared him down with a cold expression, bringing his hand to his lips to lap up something that looked suspiciously like semen.

“You always make a habit of barging in without knocking, Old Man?” Noiz asked casually, as the Aoba in his lap let out a surprised yelp and dove for a pillow to make himself semi-decent.

Koujaku swallowed and finally found the motor skills to take a step backwards and close the door.

Well.

That explained a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is actually the first part of what was supposed to be a whole fic, but somehow I don't think I'll be completing it anytime particularly soon.
> 
> Thank you to my dear Jaime for pointing out my numerous stupid errors.


	2. Birthday Gift (RenAo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RenAo (Aoba-centric) smut for their B-day. Forgive me.

Aoba let out a small moan as he worked the bullet into his ass, trying to ignore how awkward he felt right now. Awkward and oddly aroused by the absurdity of this situation- him nude on his bed, working a toy into his ass with a bottle of blueberry cheesecake flavored lube beside him on the nightstand. And this would only be the start of what was to come.

Trying not to think too hard on the matter, Aoba set about shimmying into the pair of silky blue thong panties that he'd purchased just for today. They didn't really cover much at all, sure, but they definitely felt good enough against his cock. Good enough that he couldn't help by let his hand wander down to stroke himself through the sheer fabric, letting himself grow hard.

But then he glanced at the clock and yanked his hand away. He had to hurry. Ren would be back from the store soon. It wouldn't take that long for his boyfriend to buy all the groceries he had requested.

Aoba hurried to stuff the garter on his leg, and then to tuck the controller for the bullet into that before bringing a hesitant finger to the control knob.

Doing this wouldn't make him a pervert or anything, right? He just wanted to do something nice for Ren...

Gathering together his courage, and admitting to himself how pathetic it was that he needed to gather his courage just to turn on the toy that was stuck up his ass, he turned the dial. His concerns were almost instantly forgotten. Wow. WOW. The vibrations felt amazing.

He wasn't done, though. One more step to go. He turned to grab the fuzzy handcuffs, pausing only briefly to calm down as the bullet moved inside of him, sending a fresh wave of pleasure pulsing through him and making his dick perk up even more, a wet spot quickly growing on the front of the silken panties.

It was too bad that he didn't have time to jack off, Aoba thought hazily. But he could live. After all, soon he'd have Ren's hard cock deep inside of his ass. The anticipation was killing him.

The sound of the front door opening reached Aoba's ears, and he hurried to hook a cuff around one wrist, before moving his arms behind himself and twisting about until he managed to close the other cuff. There. Done. Now he just had to figure out how to pose himself. Face down, butt up? Or maybe he should prop himself up against the pillows? He didn't have much time to decide- Ren's footsteps were getting closer and closer, until finally he could hear his lover on the other side of the bedroom door.

“Aoba, is everything oka-” Ren questioned as he opened the bedroom door, though he fell silent when he took in the sight before him. This... had not been something he'd been expecting. Though it did help to explain why he'd been sent to buy more milk when he'd been certain that Tae-san had bought some the day before.

Aoba just looked embarrassed. And horny. Painfully horny.

“Happy Birthday, Ren.”

Happy birthday indeed.


End file.
